Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone Sidestory
by wen.but for love
Summary: Right, I've seen in the few reviews I have that nobody knows about The Celestial Zone. If that applies to you, read this. It doesn't cover everything I'd have liked to, but the main points are there up to the latest issue 29


Background to The Celestial Zone

So, I'm gonna tell you about The Celestial Zone. Thanks Wee Tian Beng for writing and drawing the great stuff!

Right, so here we are at the start, and a female is robbing bandits. Her name is Xing Ling (joyful & agile) and is one of the main characters; think Robin Hood, and you basically have her as far as her job goes. She gets into this great big fight with loads of thugs from prior engagements, and she quickly runs into this great hulking brute who "introduces" himself as a Ghost of the Celestial Zone. She just manages to knock him out, but is then confronted by his 3 comrads. Enter Xue Wu and Wang Chan of Mount Dream Cloud, the leading sect in the "righteous way". Chi Xue the Destroyer of Evil is introduced as the single most powerful on the righteous side.

From there, we follow along as Xing Ling gets introduced to Spirit Energy, and develops her Spirit Sword, Xue Xing Ling (Snow Hear Spirit). We learn she gains a growing handle on a particularly powerful amalgamation of Ying and Yang energy, that gives her incredible power. She gets away from Xuan Tian Crow, one of the 5 most powerful, practically unscathed only a month from forming her Spirit Sword. From there things turn to a larger scale, in which Moon Sect, led by Moon Monarch, assault and take Mount Dream Cloud. We are later told that Moon Monarch is the heir of the Celestial Demon, and uses the PanGuHunYuan dictum, just about the most powerful formula around. We are also introduced to another of the top 5, Blazing Sun, an ally of Moon Monarch, who is later defeated by Xuan Hua Tian Yuan and Wei Qi of Diving Pine Cliff at Mount Dream Cloud though Tian Yuan dies, and again later by Wei Qi, who has learned the Tian Yuan Dictum, at Heart Dream Valley.

The fight becomes more personal as Moon Monarch does away with Blazing Sun, the former Green Dragon and steals his Yuan Yang energy to complete her PanGu formula till the 3rd level of Heaven and Man Amalgamate. Xing Ling and Chi Xue combine their power to defeat Moon Monarch, who is later killed by her lackeys who didn't take well to being used to boey her flagging Spiritual Energy. The Celestial Zone 1 ends around there with Chi Xue returning to her birth home to take up a medicine of sorts, and Xing Ling going round the world. We also learn that Wang Chan and Xue Wu had a falling out over inheritence of the FuYi Sword, the ultimate of Old Man Dream Cloud, whereby Xue Wu challenges and loses to Wang Chan who then goes into hiding while Xue Wu enters the Demonic Cavern to learn the PanGuHunYuan Dictum.

Celestial Zone 2 starts off with the introduction of the 4th and 5th Celestial Creatures: Northern Jet Tortise and Central Golden Nymph in addition to the existing Southern Red Phoenix, Western White Tiger, and Eastern Green Dragon. To expand a bit, Red Phoenix are Siamese twins separated at birth and kept alive for a period of time before going into training of the Phoenix Real Body Formula. The Eastern Green Dragon and Western White Tiger are similar and more mainstream: The Eastern Green Dragons are never right handed, conversely with the Western White Tiger. The Green Dragons learn the Celestial Dragon Formula made up of Solar Dragon and Blazing Sun formulae, while the White Tigers learn the Dual Ying Yang Formula.

The Northern Jet Tortise, Le Tian, uses a combination of poisons and Martial Arts, and in this case is unique in a dual ended sword/staff (I really don't know the name of the thing) while the Central Golden Nymph has a history of being exiled for consorting with the Great Evil, and the heir later returns with the unique Sacred Creature Morph, turning him into a demon-like thing for a spirit weapon. We are then introduced to Five-Elements of Kun Lun, a power player using formations based on Wind-Earth-Fire-Wood-Metal Elemental theories, similar to the Heaven-Earth-Fire-Water-Wind-Thunder-Marsh-Mountain Theorem of the FuYi Sword.

We eventually see Five Elements challenging Wang Chan, and the fight interrupted by a Xue Wu. Minor players like Demonic Dragon of the Eastern Mountains, Dancing Butterfly of Celestial Lake, Western Mammalian King, Demonic Bat, Twin Stars of the West, and Xiao Xuan Zi come in between. The "Xue Wu" kidnaps Wang Chan to the Demonic Cavern and later faces the real Xue Wu. The Xue Wu vs Xue Wu fight culminates with the real Xue Wu using his Aura of the 9 Heavens to return to full health and killing the fake.

However, we also find 5Elements and Zi Yan (White Tiger) searching for Wang Chan and finding him in the Demonic Cavern. 5 Elements challenges the 4 fake Xue Wus they find there so that Zi Yan can take Wang Chan to safety. However, she barely gets out before 5 Elements is overcome and his powerful Spirit Energy used to complete the resurrection of the Great Evil, Celestial Demon. The 29th issue (latest so far) has Xue Wu, Red Phoenix, and White Tiger meeting atop the Demonic Cavern, and meeting the Celestial Demon.

Xue Wu challenges the Great Evil trying to destroy it. However, his Aura of the 9 Heavens is only at the first level, so can only be used once (once in no idea how long) and so loses. Before he can be killed though, Phoenix and Zi Yan use their own ultimates. The issue ends with Chi Xue notified and rushing to the place while Xing Ling travels there herself.


End file.
